Never Normal
by therandomer5000
Summary: Donatello has a realisation and explains it to his brothers. R&R xx


**Yeah I know I should be posting up a chapter for 'The Bond of Brothers' but this idea has been chewing at my brain all day! Enjoy xx**

* * *

><p><strong>Never Normal<strong>

A wish is something you make when you want something you don't think you can have. A dream is a vision of what it would be like if you could have it.

Life is unknown.

Nobody truly knows what life is, it could be a test, it could just all be a dream… or a wish.

But we all know one thing about life and that is Life isn't fair.

Life isn't fair.

How many people have told you that? It's something a frustrated adult yells when their kid moans about it being unfair.

But people don't realise how lucky they are.

Unfair to them is not getting a toy, not being able to afford something, not getting the job you want or being in a bad situation.

Many things are unfair but they seem pretty minor when you compare them to the problems of a mutant.

Mutants are creatures that the majority of humans don't know about. The few people who do know about mutants are terrified of them. That's why their existence isn't allowed. That's why they would be killed as soon as they were seen.

Mutants are a lot like humans. They feel and they dream. They even wish.

Four mutants in particular share the same wish. To be human like their father had once been, they wanted to be normal.

Donatello had finally worked out the truth.

They could never be normal. Ever.

He pushed himself away from his desk, his chair's wheel squealing from the sudden movement. He sighed heavily and rubbed his exhausted eyes.

He had sat down to do some research but instead he fell into a never ending void of thoughts, a common problem for this particular brother. These weren't his usual thoughts though, these thoughts weren't about what to build or how to fix a problem. They were about him and his brothers.

''Donnie?'' Don looked round as his three other brothers entered the lab. They sat on the desk and looked at him in concern.

''You've been in here for hours bro… and we haven't heard you move'' Leo frowned, ''Are you ok?''

''I-.. I was thinking'' Don refused to look at his brothers, he couldn't tell them what he had discovered.

''What were ya thinking about?'' Mikey asked joyfully, ''You've gt plans for a new invention huh? Please tell me it's a pizza maker!''

There was a slap and an ow from Mikey.

''What's wrong?'' Leo asked carefully, ''Something's bothering you''

''It's nothing really'' Donnie shrugged, ''Don't worry about it''

''We aren't leaving until ya tell us'' Raph nodded as he crossed his arms, ''So spill''

Donnie stayed quiet.

''I SAID SPILL!'' Raph snapped.

''You really think yelling will make me tell you?'' Donnie raised an eyeridge.

''No'' Raph chuckled darkly, ''I think slappin' you will!''

''Please Donnie'' Mikey begged. ''We wanna help! You always help us!''

Donatello looked at his brothers, he knew he wanted to talk about it… he just hoped it wouldn't upset them.

''W-We'll never be normal'' Donnie muttered.

''Huh?'' Raph frowned. ''We'd be normal if we could turn ourselves human''

''No… No we wouldn't'' Don bowed his head, ''Even if we were human we'd still be outcasts''

''Why?'' Leo asked gently.

''Because of who we are'' Donnie looked up sadly. ''Humans are cruel to one another. We would never be accepted… Mikey's too happy, Raph's too brutal, you're too confident and I'm a geek… Humans would hate us… I mean… We'd be accepted into little groups of friends that shared our interests but then we'd end up splitting apart which none of us would want so we would end up just the four of us again''

The brothers looked at one another.

''We're closer to each other than any other family... Our bond is strong but the humans would try and tear us apart in their cruel ways be it bullying, peer-pressure or just plain nastiness'' Donnie reasoned with a sigh. ''Besides… there's no such thing as normality''

''Being human is being normal'' Raph pointed out. ''I don't care what you say, being human is being normal and not all humans are like that''

''The vast majority of them are'' Donnie frowned. ''And being human is only normal to humans the same way as being a cat is normal to cats. Being mutant turtles is normal to us but if you look at it… there's no such thing as normality, no two dogs are the same, no two humans are the same and no two mutant turtles are the same.''

''Dude'' Mikey stared at Don with wide eyes. ''You've been thinkin' too much''

Donnie chuckled quietly.

''It's a habit of mine'' He shrugged.

''Those were some deep thoughts bro'' Mikey nodded. ''But you're right… who says we need to be human anyway?''

''I thought you wanted to be human'' Leo looked at his baby brother in surprise.

''I want to be human but I'd rather stay a mutant and be with you guys than be human and not have you guys'' Mikey shrugged.

The four brothers stayed quietly for a moment.

''Who says we need ta be normal anyway'' Raph smirked. ''I like our weirdness''

''Yeah!'' Mikey grinned.

''If we were normal it would be so boring'' Leo smiled. ''We've done things that humans could only dream of!''

''totally!'' Mikey cheered.

''But Donnie… I think you need to go to sleep and give your brain a rest…'' Leo smirked. ''Deep thoughts must be tiring on the mind''

''Yeah'' Don smiled back. ''Thanks you guys''

''No problemo bro'' Mikey giggled as they all left the lab.

The three brothers watched the genius go to his room before all sitting down in the living room together.

''He's right you know'' Leo sighed, ''About the normality thing''

''Yeah'' Mikey nodded. ''He's always right.''

''It's not a big deal though'' Raph shrugged. ''We don't need to be normal, we're awesome''

They grinned at each other before looking over at Donnie's door and couldn't help but wonder, what other thoughts had Donnie been having about this kind of stuff?

* * *

><p><strong>And there we go! It's a bit of a weak ending… sorry! Please Review xx<strong>


End file.
